


it's just him //  it's just them

by AndrewAdler



Series: Prokopinsky shorts [1]
Category: the raven cycle
Genre: ...it's literally just sex, M/M, Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewAdler/pseuds/AndrewAdler





	it's just him //  it's just them

.

.

.

_“Holy shit holy-huh-ughnn~”_

_“Babe-baby, you feel so~ uh, so fuck-hing good.”_

_“Uh, righ-right ther-ah~”_

.

.

.

 

Panting, sweating, moaning.

The room is filled with the gratuitous sound of lube squelching between bodies and the pounding of the headboard.

K stares down the tattoo on Proko’s neck. The sheen of sweat glistens on his mottled skin; freckles, bite-marks, bruises. He bends his torso further inwards to lick up along his vertebrae. The tattoo tastes like sex. K licks all the way into Proko’s mouth, tasting smoke and the sharp buzz of powder on his gums and himself. It makes him growl low in his throat. Proko moans, a high, pretty sound like a whimper. Pretty.

 _“Pretty boy.”_ He wraps fingers around Proko’s throat. It's possessive and he uses it as leverage to pull them closer. _“I wanna hear you.”_

_“The-uh the others-”_

K stops moving his hips and slides his other hand down so both clutch at his hips, pressing bruising fingertips into the flesh there. Proko shivers when K speaks. _“You gonna say no?”_ It’s incredulous; they both know he won’t. _“Making noise never stopped you before.”_

_“But they’re right outsi-aah!”_

K snaps his hips once, harder than before, then again _and again_

Proko forgets his modesty. The brutal pace pushes stars behind his eyes and Proko can’t think or speak. He can’t close his mouth, unable to silence the sounds and _oh fuck_ he’s drooling. He’s forgotten the feeling of his body absent from this rhythm.

It’s just him, it’s just them, it’s just _him._

It’s-

_-everything-_

_-too much-_

_-I can’t-_

_-him-_

_“K.”_


End file.
